Road to Redemption
by RiceWhispering
Summary: Yasuo's finally picked up a trail on the killer of his elder... but will it lead to his own redemption or will the trail stop cold once more. (Take place years after the fall of the Kinkou, many characters are older than they appear) (Rated M for more mature themes later on)
1. Wanderer Returns

**First story. Not much to say here. self explanatory**

* * *

Bam! Went the firework as it exploded into the cool night air, sending sparks arcing across the sky. The sounds of people below oo-ing and ahh-ing before clapping in happiness followed the explosion as the sunset in the background, signalling the end of the daylight portion of the Festival of Fire. Now the Blood Moon half began as people from all across the nation came to view the spectacles and events that were to unfold during the course of the night.

It was a grand time for the citizens of Ionia and practically everyone's favorite holiday, but even with all the bright smiles and sounds of laughter, darkness still lurked on the edge of civilization, primed to strike at any moment. Knowing of this threat, the Kinkou order was positioned to intervene at any given moment if something were to happen throughout the night. Positioned around the city in a perimeter were small teams of ninja, lead by Akali, Shen, and Kennen. From there the order would keep watch upon the city so as to maintain balance among the people.

"All is at peace..." inquired Shen quietly to himself from atop a balcony that overlooked the city. As he turned away from the blazing fireworks to face the edge of the city, his mind returned to him as he scanned the horizon for any signs of unbalance. He saw nothing yet he was still uneasy.

A few minutes passed of him double checking before he sighed and donned his Hannya mask, prepared to perform the theatrical lore he and Akali were assigned to do. Giving one last glance at the edge of the city, still suspicious, he turned and jumped off of the balcony to proceed to the large amphitheater where a large mass of people had gathered.

* * *

"Fist of Shadow, may I proceed?" came a gruff voice from behind the door as Akali held up her new kama's which were especially made for the theater performance. Giving a glance at her now reddish white garments and how they slightly defined the curve of her hips, she sighed.

"Come in," she said lowering her kama's and picking up the mask that was lent to her, pretending to be busy prepping for the show. At her command, the door slid open and a man dressed in traditional Ionian attire entered, but upon his left shoulder was engraved the symbol for the Order of the Kinkou.

"Fist of Shadow," he began as he noticed her stare at the symbol in disapproval to which he quickly covered it up with his garments, "My apologies, but I am just here to give a status report."

"Go on," Akali replied smoothly as she put on her mask as well and straightened out her garments.

"There is nothing to report as far as strange activity in the North quadrants and North Eastern quadrants of the city," he said pulling out a small scroll and handing it to her, "I have acquired Intel, however, from Heart of the Tempest."

"Is that so..." said Akali raising an eyebrow as she accepted the scroll and dismissed the ninja. Opening the scroll she read it quietly to herself before frowning at the very end.

 _Fist of Shadow,_

 _As per request here is the list of the high potential threat members attending the ceremony tonight..._

Akali stared at the list of names once more before grimacing and rolling up the scroll.

"What in Ionia's name is _he_ doing here," she scowled as she lowered her mask over her face, "Despite the no violence laws of the festival... it is best he never show his face again..."

* * *

"Hear for the festival eh?" asked a farmer as he stopped his small caravan at the side of a dirt road to a stranger before him dressed in raggedy clothes with nothing but a straw hat upon his head.

"You could say that," said the man as he looked up and nodded his hat, a small tweed straw sticking out past his grin, "Do you mind giving me a lift?"

"Oh no not at all!" Laughed the farmer at the suggestion as he patted the seat next to him, "Anyone whose a fan of the Blood Moon festival is a friend of mine. But say, what business do you have at the festival? A farmer's gotta know what he's getting himself into you know."

The man chuckled at the farmer's gesture as he vaulted himself onto the seat beside him and settled down.

"I'm here... to find an old friend," he said softly before chewing slightly on the straw, "And you?"

"My daughter's been begging to go see that ole Akali ninja perform," laughed the farmer as he jutted his thumb behind them where another caravan was waiting, "But besides that I've got some business to attend to. Got to make a living you know?"

"Ahaha... that you do old man. We all have to," the man laughed as he leaned his hat forward some more and took out a small instrument, "Do you mind if I play."

"Oh not at all," scoffed the farmer as he raised the reigns once more, "So long as you don't go and make me deaf."

"Oh I assure you I won't," the man said as he lifted the shakuhachi to his mouth and played.


	2. Like Chess Pieces

As the festival was set into motion, a lone ninja stood by the outskirts of the city, scanning the balconies and roofs for any signs of people. Dressed completely in black and slinking about the trees and brush, he determined that all was in order for the plan after spending hours wandering the city. Looping around once more to be sure he hadn't been detected, the ninja quickly doubled back past the caravans of farmers making their way to the city.

As he passed the caravan, he saw a man in a straw hat seated beside a farmer. Perfect. The last piece of the trap had been set. It was time to report back to the Order.

"Master... it is time," said a lone ninja as he knelt before a throne shrouded in nothing but pitch darkness. It had only been a few minutes since his arrival to the temple, but the master demanded his appearance, eager to hear of the results of months of planning.

"Mmmm I see," replied the shadows in an unwavering rumble, "So all the chess pieces are in play. The trap is set. All that's left is to have one of them trigger it..."

The ninja before the throne nodded in agreement before glancing up past his mask with a questioning look. A chill went up his spine as two blood red eyes shot down at him, void of any emotion.

"Prepare the clan. Tonight we assassinate the great elder as he watches the theatrical performance of the legend of spirits," said the master of shadows, "Without him, the Ionians will fall into disarray for a time. That is when I strike the heart of the Kinkou Order...Shen."

"But what of the no violence law," said the ninja hesitantly, "Surely we know that month's of planning have been put into this, but the festival. The Ionian guard will know it is-"

"And you question my judgement?!" hissed Zed as he stood up, his shadow now stretching out and casting itself over the ninja, "Stay your tongue. Another act or word out of line and you will be executed. Now begone and prep the clan. We have an elder to kill."

And with that, Zed faded into the throne, leaving the ninja seemingly bound to the floor in a cold sweat as he shakily stood up and made his way to prepare the clan. Above them the moon shone blood red.

* * *

"What a beautiful melody," whistled the farmer in appreciation as the man beside him put away his instrument. The caravan had arrived to the city and it was time the straw hatted man part ways with the caravan, "Say, where'd you learn how to play like that?"

"I had a very kind and admirable brother who had taught me since young," the man replied as he hopped off of the seat and onto the ground, his gaze averting to the gates which were wide open for anyone.

"I appreciate your help old man. You have my gratitude," he said once more with a glance back and a smile

"Aw it was nothing," grinned the farmer as he nodded his head, "A fellow like you, heck, I'd give you a lift any time. It was my pleasure, but hey I never got a name from you. Do you mind telling me so I could give ya a proper goodbye?"

"Yasuo," he replied solemnly as his smile dissipated to which it was replaced by a grim expression, "Is who I'm looking for."

The farmed blinked before grinning even more and laughing, "Man oh man you're a mercenary!"

He laughed, oblivious to the fact that he hadn't gotten the man's name at all, but instead a subject change.

"Well best of luck hunting that traitor, Yasuo," the farm said as he spat on the ground, "What a cold blooded killer. First his teacher then his brother? Makes you think what's wrong with this world don't it?"

"Agreed," smiled the man as he waved off the farmer, his teeth gritting the whole time. As he watched the farmer go, Yasuo sighed before pushing back his cloak to reveal a sheathed sword by his hip.

"Man," breathed Yasuo as he stretched his neck an turned back into the city, "The killer's in there... huh."

* * *

"So Yasuo has entered the vicinity," mumbled Shen as he stood at the entrance to the theater with Kennen, "Is there anyone else here who shall seek unbalance?"

"No one else in particular," said Kennen as he paced back and forth, "But Lee Sin and Karma are positioned with the elders as requested. Ahri is also in the area, but was last seen in the... er... _other_ district."

"No surprise of Ahri to be there," murmured Shen as he still felt a sense of uneasiness even with the added protection of the duchess and the blind monk, "Double the patrols and request the attendance of Wukong and Master Yi. The balance of Ionia is about to tip and I wish all the reinforcements we can get."

"Yes yes, right away," replied Kennen before he shot off, literally as a bolt of lightning. Shen sighed as he watched him go, unsure of what to make of the situation. Ionia had never been safer since his reestablishment of the Kinkou Order. The fateful day where his father had been brutally murdered... All of that was in the past and the order has since recovered to the point where it now holds strong amongst the other clans... yet... Why.

Why did he feels so uneasy about the balance of Ionia. Staring up at the blood moon, Shen closed his eyes in thought.

* * *

"Fist of Shadow, I strongly recommend we take the back road to the theater," said a member of the Kinkou as he and another guard followed Akali down the semi-packed streets of the city, "Surely we'll get there faster."

"Oh please," said Akali with a glare back at the two, "I'm sure the people won't mind if I walk among them for a time and I'm sure we'll make it on time."

She gave a huff to signal the end of any conversation between the three before marching haughtily into the main streets.

"She sure is stubborn," sighed the lead guard as he turned to his partner as the two stopped at the edge of the crowd, trying to locate the Fist of Shadow, "But I simply cannot find myself to argue with her... I do not know why."

"She has a way with men that's for sure," laughed the other ninja as he finally spoke, "Rough and demanding. Just one of many ways to deal with us men, but she's definitely a looker that one."

"Hey!" barked the other ninja, "This is the Fist of Shadow we're talking about. We've no time to dawdle into affairs and romances. Our orders are to protect the people and maintain the balance, despite everything."

"Mhmmm. Relax a little brother, tonight is the night of the festival! Nothing can go wrong so long as the people are appeased and happy! And besides don't think I didn't catch you looking down at that the ever so elegant curves of the Fist of Shadow."

"Your brother is right," came a third voice which made the first two jump and turn to stare back into the alley, which was now strangely dark, "Why don't you both... take a break."

Suddenly two shurikens flashed out of the darkness to which one ninja deflected it, but the first one was impaled in the chest.

"Aghk!" he spat as blood coughed up and out of his mouth, his clothes turning a blood red as he collapsed forward, his body unmoving once it hit the ground.

"My my... to deflect one of my shurikens is quite the feat," came the voice again as the darkness manifested itself into the shape of Zed, "You show potential... and you obviously have not committed yourself to the Kinkou quite like him. What do you say bout joining the Order of Shadows?"

"Wha... what!?" replied the ninja as his gaze flicked back and forth from his friend's body to the shadow speaking to him, "I... I don't know.."

Shrugging at his answer, Zed decided it best not to delay any longer for his patience was wearing thing. Taking another shuriken he hurled it at the man before dissipating the shadow and returning to his original body, not wanting to stay any longer for the kill was guarenteed. Beside him stood several members of his Order, all of which were slowly clearing out the perimeter of guards surrounding the city with their shadows as well.

One by one they all opened their eyes and confirmed their kills to Zed before moving out into position.

Zed nodded in approval as he relayed his final orders before staring up at the blood moon.

"Tonight the city shall be bathed in red, Elder. Ionia shall fall under a shadow in which no light shall penetrate with me as its leader. Chaos shall be quenched quickly and swiftly under my order. Understand that this is for the best."

* * *

 **Something I probably should have said much earlier, but the events of this take place years after the recovery of the Kinkou Order in which everyone is older now. So Akali who was about 16 (i think) when she entered the League or when the events of the fall of the kinkou order happened, is probably around her early 20's now. So yes I can go ahead and do explicit descriptions without having any trouble.**


	3. The Revelation

"Oh brother," sighed Yasuo as he leaned his straw hat back atop is head and stared at the building before him, "This definitely would be a place where she would hide out..."

Before him was what some men called a love house, but to Yasuo he saw nothing but trouble. To think that Ahri was naturally drawn to places like these was of no surprise to him. From outside the building her heard nothing but the giggles and squeals of delighted women as they pleasured their customers who darted in and out of the building as if someone was watching. Yasuo grimaced as he chewed on the straw in his mouth, watching a rather chunky man walk into the building.

"I can't be here...," he mumbled once more as he sifted through his cloak for the note he'd received about the rendezvous spot, hoping it was some sort of mistake.

"Nope this is definitely it," he sighed as he took off his hat and hung it across the back of his neck before walking into the building.

Upon entering, he was blasted in the face with a musky smell of sweat, perfume, and something else he couldn't pick out. Trying to keep from gagging, he glanced around for any signs of the kitsune. Instead of finding Ahri, however, he was instead assaulted by a multitude of women who began to shower him in compliments in an attempt to seduce him.

"Ugh," he murmured under his breath as he hand went to grip the handle of his sword to which the women all responded by backing off, "Where can I find the nine-tailed fox."

At the mentioning of Ahri, a few of the women began murmuring to each other before gesturing back to Yasuo. The stank air grew tense now as Yasou's grip upon his sword strengthened.

"It's an emergency," he said tentatively after a few moments of darting back and forth between looking for Ahri and the whispering women, "Take me to her."

Hesitantly, one woman stepped out of the crowd after a few more whispers before she gestured Yasuo down a nearby hallway. Nodding his thanks, Yasuo made for the hallway before stopping slightly before the entrance. From beyond the hallway he could hear some slurping noises followed by a few groans.

Rolling his eyes, Yasuo didn't enter the hallway, but instead decided to wait. Intruding upon Ahri as she... satisfied her needs wasn't the best of ideas for he wanted her in a good mood. So Yasuo steeled his nerves and propped himself up against a nearby wall, trying in vain to ignore the sexual noises beyond the wall.

A few more minutes passed before the noises stopped and were followed by some soft whispering along with a giggle or two. In a sudden flash of movement, Ahri strolled out of the hallway, licking her lips and fingers.

"About time," grunted Yasuo as he stood up straight and eyed Ahri, "Had fun?"

"Ohhh~ A real man appears," said Ahri as she eyed Yasuo up and down, "And _what_ exactly can I do for you?"

She strolled forward up close to Yasuo, her eyes glowing slightly pink as her tails wrapped around his body.

"We have business to attend to," said Yasuo with a smirk as he made a swift movement and before Ahri could blink, his sword was held to her throat, "We'll talk business and only business. You hear?"

Ears flattening to her head, Ahri's eyes returned to their normal yellowish hue as she nodded, disappointed at Yasuo's lack of interest.

"You're never any fun Yasuo," she mumbled as her tails pulled back and away from him, "Normal men would be head over heels for me, but you.. my charms never work on you."

She pouted in which Yasuo simply snorted and sheathed his sword, his face unnerved as he turned to find a quieter place where he could retrieve the information from her.

"Ah well... playing hard to get is what I like best anyways," snorted Ahri as she followed him.

* * *

"So what do you need," asked Ahri as she poured Yasuo some tea to which he graciously accepted, "You never visit or even come talk to me normally, so why the sudden change of heart?"

The two had left the love store much to Ahri's sadness, but in favor of a small tea shop that was apart from the rest of the festival.

"You know what I'm talking about," said Yasuo as he sipped his tea and slid a piece of paper across the table.

Raising an eyebrow, Ahri picked up the sheet and examined it, her tails swishing in the background rhythmically.

"So you come to seek revenge?"

"As always."

"Well then who tipped you off to come find lil old me?"

"A friend of mine," said Yasuo as he narrowed his eyes, "No more questions until you provide the information."

"Fine fine," sighed Ahri as she lit the paper ablaze with a foxfire, "The one you seek resides among the Elders of Ionia..."

Yasuo's eyes widened in disbelief. He'd heard stories of the Elder's being corrupt, but to frame the death of one of their own and to blame it upon one of their best soldiers...

He shook his head and shut his eyes, unsure of how to process the information. He waved his hand for Ahri to continue.

"According to my source," she said, licking her lips, "The elders, or at least some of them, were in on the attack on Ionia from Noxus. Some of them believing that being a neutral nation was no longer benefiting them. So naturally they wanted Ionia to join Noxus and lay siege to RuneTerra... Of course there were some who opposed the idea and... well you know the rest. Kill or be killed no?"

Yasuo's eyes widened even more at the revelation of what Ahri had just told her.

"I-impossible," he breathed as his breathe grew raggedy, "The elders wish nothing but the best upon the nation so why..."

But as he continued to speak, the more sense it made that his elder died... Not only had the Noxian attack been the perfect setup to blame Noxus, but to keep outrages from occurring across Ionia at an Elder's death to Noxus... Yasuo was framed for it.

Ahri finished her tea and set the cup down before raising an eyebrow. She then leaned forward close to Yasuo's face, never breaking eye contact with him.

"We have company," she whispered as the room slowly descended into darkness, the lights and candles blink out or diminishing immediately.

"Zed..." Yasuo said with a grim expression.

"Yasuo," replied the Master of Shadows as he emerged from the wall, "I have a proposition for you."

* * *

 **A little bit lemon, but It's ahri and I had to since she's normally associated with such things. Eitherway I'll be avoiding unnecessary lemons, but I do have a plot planned out for this so hopefully you all stick around to enjoy. Thanks.**


End file.
